


A Window On the Past

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Closeted, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny visit one of Steve's teenage haunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Window On the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



> Written for stellarmeadow, inspired by this photo prompt at mini_wrimo.
> 
> [](http://s522.photobucket.com/albums/w341/alba8613/?action=view&current=nano3.jpg)

“What is this place?” Danny said, eyeing the peeling turquoise paint and the overall abandoned air. The windows were portholes, the ceiling and walls greenish-blue, painted with an underwater scene, a Roman fresco fading into oblivion. It looked like an artist’s studio or maybe a hippie restaurant. The odd building was built on the edge of a sand dune, almost a bunker of sorts.

“We used to come here in high school,” Steve said, a small smile breaking across his face, his eyes growing distant.

“Oh yeah? Sex, drugs and rock’n’roll?”

Steve pointed an index finger at him. “Got it in one. It’s weird to see this place again. Can’t believe it’s still here.” Steve stuck his hands in his pockets and they stood there silently for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. The rhythm of the surf crashing on the beach nearby provided a lulling soundtrack. Danny could see exactly why it would appeal to teenagers looking for fun; it felt like a world apart, protected and unseen.

Steve sauntered over to the lone wooden bench and sat down. He stretched out his long legs and patted the bench next to him to indicate Danny should sit. Danny joined him.

“You know, there was a guy. Cooper was his name.” Steve said, still with a faraway look. “With all the stuff that went on down here, I never got to do what I really wanted to do.”

“What was that? Throw a grenade in and see how long it took for everyone to get out?”

“Very funny. Nothing like that.” He put an arm around Danny’s shoulders and leaned in close. His lips closed on Danny’s, lingering and warm. For a moment, Danny was lost in it. “This,” Steve said. He pulled back and shook his head a little. “I had such a crush on the guy. But you know, the quarterback wasn’t allowed to have a boyfriend in those days, so we just watched each other make out with our girlfriends down here.” He sighed. “I only wanted him.”

Danny tried to imagine teenage Steve, frustrated and full of hormones he didn’t know what to do with. “Yeah.” He blew out a breath and squeezed Steve’s thigh. “You wanna make up for lost time?”

Steve laughed and looked around as if to gauge whether anyone else was there. “Now?”

Danny’s hand crept up the inside of Steve’s thigh. “Why not? We don’t need to be back for awhile.”

Steve stared at him for a moment, then pushed Danny slowly down onto the hard bench. He crawled over him, torso hovering over Danny’s. “Yeah. Why not? New memories.”

Danny grinned and pulled him down, his blood already heating at Steve’s closeness. “Here’s to new memories.”


End file.
